


Let The Dream Descend

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2018 [26]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Experimental Style, Guilt, Intimacy, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Massage, Post-Season 4, Prostate Massage, so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 02:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17479910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Yugi tilted his head, waiting for an explanation that came in the form of Yami lifting his hand between his own before firm fingers began to manipulate it, slowly working the tension out of the muscles there, touch delicate and careful but strong, enough to make Yugi groan quietly.





	Let The Dream Descend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timelesslysilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesslysilly/gifts).



> Day Twenty-Nine of Kinktober 2018 - Massage
> 
> A request from my Dear Patient Roommate who waited FOREVER for me to finish this bitch

Yugi hadn’t spent too much time thinking about the Atlantis incident after it happened. It was better to put it out of his mind, to move on from all the weirdness the whole affair had been. 

But it seemed like his other half did not have the same ability to put it behind him.

Yami had been quiet. More so than usual. He’d been downright  _ withdrawn _ if Yugi was being entirely honest about it. And, while the pharaoh was quiet, he wasn’t exactly the type to keep an opinion to himself or a thought when he felt Yugi would either have an opinion himself or derive enjoyment from his often snide sense of humor. So the quiet was disconcerting. 

Until, late one night, a phantom touch along his spine startled Yugi from the half sleep he’d been drifting into. His head jerked up and he met Yami’s eyes with his own, blinking sleepily. 

“What time is it?” Yugi asked sleepily, moving to sit up but Yami’s ghostly hand exerted enough force to keep him from moving. “Yami?”

“Don’t worry about it, partner,” Yami murmured, voice quiet as he moved, the bed not dipping because he had no weight, but Yugi felt it as surely as he felt the ghost of heat from Yami’s spiritual form. “I wanted to do something for you.”

Yugi tilted his head, waiting for an explanation that came in the form of Yami lifting his hand between his own before firm fingers began to manipulate it, slowly working the tension out of the muscles there, touch delicate and careful but strong, enough to make Yugi groan quietly. 

Yami’s touch was a trick of the magic, the thing that stitched them together with shadowy threads. Something that existed and yet danced between the world of life and death, balanced on a scale, non-existent. But Yugi felt that touch as surely as he felt the sleeve of his pajamas slide down his arm, as surely as he felt the pillow beneath his head, half his face mushed into the soft surface as he watched Yami’s intense eyes follow the motions of his own hands. And Yami was careful, pulling and popping his fingers before working his way up Yugi’s arm, thumbs pressing into the strained muscles of his wrist. He let Yugi sit up then, taking his other hand to repeat the process. 

“Yami…”

“Shh,” Yami murmured, kissing his fingertips, Yugi’s ears burning red at the intimate gesture as Yami’s hands moved over his wrists, up along his arms. “Just allow me to do this for you, partner.” 

And how could Yugi argue? Not when it felt this good, this warm to be touched by Yami. Was it weird to think of someone who looked so much like himself as handsome? Because Yami always was. But in this moment, his sharp eyes focused and determined, deft hands handling him like something precious, Yugi thought the pharaoh was downright beautiful. Even with that sad look in his eyes. 

And then it clicked. 

Yami was guilty. Yami had been alone in this body and Yugi had learned, slowly, that Yami did not handle being alone well. Because, as far as the pharaoh was concerned, his only memories had him sharing deeply intimate space with someone who meshed and melded into the cracks of ice in his heart to smash it open and let the warmth in. And Yugi knew Yami felt that way about him because he felt it in every gesture. 

He felt it in the soft lips ghosting over his wrist and breathing him in before Yami asked softly for him to remove his shirt and turn around. And Yugi did because there was no one who he trusted more with his body. Because this body was  _ theirs _ to share and enjoy, drawing a line between them had felt unnatural after Battle City came to an end. So Yugi tilted his head back against a strong shoulder and reveled in every touch. 

Yami’s hands swept over the back of his neck, working tension out with a firm touch, down along his shoulders until Yugi had to hold back soft sounds, lest his grandpa decide to wake and check on him. No, he would look crazy, wouldn’t he? Blushing and sitting on his knees as his shoulders rolled and his back arched against an invisible touch. But Yami felt so real then, felt solid in his mind and Yugi just let the sensations take him away. It felt like the muscles slithering off his spine as Yami’s warm touch slid along his back, working out little knots with quiet pops that Yugi wasn’t sure were real or not. Or his mind filling in the blanks. 

It was so quiet, the room breathing around them with that sort of mystic darkness that followed Yami’s soul wherever he went. But Yugi felt comfortable in the warmth of it, chest arching as Yami’s hands cascaded up over his stomach and chest, pressing firmly, filling Yugi’s body with warmth. It was a bit of arousal, Yugi  _ was _ a teenaged boy after all, but it was a simmering burn, the quiet sting of rich incense on the outskirts of his mind rather than a pressing need. 

Yami’s lips skated over his neck, soft and gentle falcon feathers, and Yugi held his breath in a gasp as he was touched, Yami’s hands working over his thighs through his pants but it still felt like his skin was being touched. Because a physical barrier meant nothing when you were already one with someone. 

“Pharaoh,” Yugi breathed out, voice lilting and light despite the oppressively intimate atmosphere. His lips ached, wanting a kiss, wanting to assuage his other half of his guilt for a moment. He turned his head, soft violet eyes half-lidded as Yami’s own met his gaze, the burgundy shade just different enough to make the breath catch in Yugi’s chest again. He tilted his chin and Yami leaned in to kiss him, slow and sweet. 

Logically, Yugi knew no one was there. That no one was touching him. Except it didn’t matter. Because Yami was here and they were together again. They had nothing between them, no games to play, no penalties to inflict, to kingdoms to rule or bring to their knees. Nothing but air tinged with seductive dark magic and Yami pulled from the kiss, breathing quietly despite being without breath. 

“Let me finish,” Yami murmured, not put out, tone almost teasing as he lifted Yugi’s hand to his lips, pressing quiet kisses on his knuckles, over the join of his fingers to his palm as if engraving his own name there, the gesture oddly possessive but Yugi could only smile. 

It was so like him. Like them. 

And Yami’s hands continued, working over his thighs, spreading his legs gently and touching over him until Yugi pulled up to remove his pants and give Yami access to him fully. After all, Yami was apologizing for the millionth time and Yugi couldn’t stop the selfish need to revel in the attention of his other half. Every skirt of clever fingers had Yugi’s breathing picking up, relaxed and malleable against Yami’s chest as he reached further down, rubbing the back of his thighs and skating to the underside of his ass. 

Yugi’s mouth opened on a quiet gasp as Yami gently ran a finger over his entrance. They wouldn’t need lube if Yami wanted to massage him  _ that _ deeply, the benefits of not actually being able to physically touch. But Yugi could swear he felt the stretch. Could swear it was real as Yami pressed gently on his prostate, making his system light up with sparks of pleasure, of molten gold sliding through his veins as that deep, soothing voice slid words of love and affection into his ear. 

Because it was real, the sensation of a rough finger rolling circles over his prostate, the other hand rubbing over his body, touching and scratching gently, making Yugi arch into it, gasping breaths falling from his lips to be caught by Yami’s own as the pharaoh stole kisses from him. And it was wholly consuming, the stretch in his body that truly wasn’t there, the sensation of being brought to the edge slowly and methodically as Yami made sure to kiss his neck and ears, to whisper his magic for him, the accent in his voice making the Japanese twist into fantasies in Yugi’s head of a different language, almost musical in its execution of vowels and verbs against an endless land of sun and sand, ancient and as old as the act between them. 

Yugi bit back noises, gasps and pants and words because Yami devoured every word like milk and honey with his own lips, giving Yugi no chance to return the feeling. And Yugi felt ready to explode, to tip over without even a single touch and he relished it, arched his back and let the pleasure wash over him in waves, Yami groaning with him because it’s  _ their _ pleasure, shared between them like their fingers and their eyes and their very  _ breaths _ . 

Yugi let out a quiet moan as he comes down, laying back against the bed as he’s guided by Yami’s warm hands, catching another kiss as he tugged the taller spirit to him. 

Yugi tasted his guilt and absolved it. Took it away and split it between them to share and Yami fell into it with no resistance. He let Yugi press against his nonexistent body and felt his pleasure between them as sure as anything. 

And selfishly, Yugi hoped that he could get passed his own guilt. Because all he wanted was to keep Yami with him always. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at thexdragonxbecomesxme.tumblr.com or my profile


End file.
